


Dancing (Pining) in the Rain

by WondererTerra44



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Keith brings him to a planet with perpetual rain, Kissing in the Rain, Lance misses the rain, M/M, Smut, and get it on, im not good a smut, kind of, klance, poor red, the rain is actually a drug, they get soaked, this may be awful, this was my first attempt at smut im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondererTerra44/pseuds/WondererTerra44
Summary: So I had this fic idea where on one of his Blade missions, Keith finds a planet with weather conditions similar to Earth’s except it rains often on the entire planet because it’s rainforest type except it’s not terribly hot. He decides on his next break from the Blade when he visits the castle to drag Lance to that planet because he remembered that Lance mentioned that he misses the rain. They fly there in Red and find a nice little storm going on with softly falling rain. Lance is staring out of Red’s entrance in tears and runs for the rain and is immediately soaked but he doesn’t care. He just tilts his face up to the sky, huge grin on his face, and basks in the moment. Keith watches all the while from within the safety of Red, with a soft smile.Little did they know, the water of the planet has natural properties that can cause humans to lose their inhibitions. Long story short, Lance is drunk off planet rain, romantically (and sexually) attacks Keith, which causes Keith to experience the same effects from tasting the water on Lance’s lips, (and they do the nasty in Red).





	Dancing (Pining) in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So I had posted the idea for this fic on my Tumblr page and decided to go for it after a couple of people commented, saying I should write it. Well, here it is. This is for @octavia0000 and @wild-productions on Tumblr.

 “Are we there, yet?”

 “No.”

 Keith and Lance were sitting in the Red Lion with Keith at the controls, flying through space, stars and planets soaring past them in little flashes of light. Keith had come to the Castle of the Lions to take a break from the Blade. Kolivan insisted Keith maintain a relationship with the paladins just in case a paladin gets injured and they need Keith’s assistance. That and Keith may or may not have disobeyed a direct order and was forced to stay with team Voltron until he ‘learns to listen to authority.’

 Keith had quickly grown bored since the team hadn’t had any action for while, taking a break from forming the coalition to relax for a bit. He tried training so he wouldn’t get lazy, but even that got old. He was walking aimlessly around the castle when he found himself at Red’s hanger and chanced a glance inside. 

 He saw Lance sitting next to one of the lion’s paws, scrolling through the photos of the natives of the planets they had freed. He had a soft smile on his face but it faltered for a moment when he came across the picture of the family from the Medusa Quadrant who begged him for a picture. 

 Keith made his way towards the Blue-now-Red Paladin and stopped a few feet in front of him. Lance looked up and raised a questioning eyebrow at Keith.

 Keith fidgeted under his gaze before crossing his arms and muttering a quick, “Do you wanna get out of here?”

 Lance shot Hunk a quick message and they were gone.

 They both argued for a bit over who should pilot Red but eventually, Keith won, rationalizing that it had been a while since he piloted a lion and needed the practice. Red let out a welcoming rumble when Keith sat in the pilot’s chair and Keith smiled at the warm connection he felt flare up in the back of his mind. 

 Lance let out a soft, “Traitor,” and settled in for the flight, grabbing onto the back of the chair for balance. Keith shot Red out of the hanger, happy to be at the helm once again. He piloted the lion around the castle twice before shooting off into the stars.

 They were only a few doboshes in into the journey when Lance asked, “Where are we going anyway?”

 Keith paused, not having gotten that far. He sat back in his seat and thought for a moment until a place popped into his head and he steered Red in that direction with a quick command.

 Not ready for the sudden change in momentum, Lance tipped over and landed on his ass behind the pilot’s chair, “Figured it out huh? Well, are you gonna tell me or just leave me in the dark?”

 “Don’t worry. It’s a surprise,” Keith says, urging Red to go faster.

 “Well,  _ now _ I’m worried,” Lance retorted.

* * *

 They made it to the planet within a varga and Keith slowly made the descent to its surface. Red rocked a little when a gust a wind blew past them and they were suddenly inside a thunderstorm, rain pounding against the display screen and lightning flashing occasionally, paling the two boys faces inside. 

 Keith struggled with the controls, the harsh wind and rain making it difficult to keep Red upright. They eventually made it out of the storm and landed in an open field, the grass still damp from an earlier shower.

 Both boys struggled to catch their breath, still shaken from being inside that storm, and eventually make it out of the lion. 

 “What is this place?” Lance asks, walking out into the field a few feet, water staining his jeans a dark blue up to his knees. Keith stays standing under Red and watches as Lance gazes out at an approaching storm.

 “The Blade calls it ‘ Perpetuus Pluviam’. It means ‘never-ending rain’. We came here on a mission a month back to collect some of the water because it has medicinal properties,” Keith answers. “Something wrong with the climate causes the planet to have spread out thunderstorms and rain showers at all times, constantly moving around the planet.”

 “Why’d you bring me here?” Lance says, eyes still fixed on the rapidly approaching shower. A few light drops make it to the field, causing the surrounding grass to bounce with every splatter.

 “I remembered you saying you missed the rain,” Keith diverts his gaze to the storm when Lance turns around to look at the dark-haired boy. “I thought you might like it.”

 Lance dips his head in thanks, eyes glassy, and fully turns to the shower that had been steadily growing. The first few drops gently fall on his cheeks and mix with the nostalgic tears already resting there. Within minutes, Lance is drenched, but he doesn’t care.  He just tilts his face up to the sky, huge grin on his face, and basks in the moment. Keith watches all the while from within the safety of Red, a soft smile twisting his lips.

 Lance raises his hands to the sky and lets out a joyous  _ whoop! _ Keith feels a surge of affection for the blue-eyed boy who looks like an adorable idiot standing in the rain and smiling up at the sky like it’s a long-lost friend.

 Said boy lowers his arms and lets out a soft sigh, eyes closed, soaking up every blissful drop. He stands there for a few minutes before gently lowering his chin and throwing a soft look at the boy using Red as an awning. 

 Keith’s cheeks turn a brilliant red, mouth slightly agape at the beautiful boy a few paces away from him. Lance slowly makes his way towards the dark-haired boy and steps under the safety of Red’s frame. He doesn’t stop until he is inches away from Keith, pupils blown wide, and breath heavy. 

 “Keith,” he croaks, staring intently into wide, violet eyes.

 “Y-yeah?” Keith stutters, watching a raindrop slide down Lance’s cheek before landing on his bottom lip. It quivers with every breath and Keith finds himself wanting to catch it before it falls. He stretches his hand out and his thumb glides along Lance’s plump lip until the water is wiped away and Keith slowly retracts his hand. 

 He’s about to drop it to his side when it is suddenly in Lance’s and he is being pulled toward the taller boy. Keith doesn’t realize what is about to happen until he feels a wet hand glide along his jaw and into his hair and Lance has his lips firmly locked on Keith’s.

 Keith wasn't sure what he expected when he brought Lance to the planet with perpetual rain, but it sure wasn't Lance launching himself at Keith and kissing him with such intensity It was almost as if he was trying to suck Keith’s very soul from his body. Well, he  _ hoped  _ it would happen, a harmless fantasy brought on by the loneliness one experiences when spending a lot of time with the Blade, but he didn't expect it to  _ actually happen. _

 Lance moves his lips against Keith’s eagerly, soft gasps and mewls escaping his throat when Keith hesitantly reciprocates. His hesitancy instantly washes away with his first taste of Lance’s mouth and he is suddenly hungry for as much Lance as he can get and starts to drag him up the ramp into Red. Both are still attached at the lips as they stumble inside, drunk off each other. 

 It isn’t until they make it up to the cockpit does Keith realize the temperature is colder than usual. Usually, Red runs warmer than the other Lions, an expected quality of the Guardian Spirit of Fire. But for some reason, Keith feels cold and he shivers. Lance groans, confusing Keith’s shudder with desire and eagerly grabs Keith under his thighs and lifting him into the air. Keith gasps, lips breaking away from Lance’s and instinctively locks his legs around Lance’s waist, arms coming up to wrap around his neck.

 “Lance, wait,” Keith says, but Lance doesn’t listen. He makes his way to the pilot’s chair while Keith tries to shake the fog clouding his thoughts. Lance sits down with Keith filling his lap and he gently runs his hands up and down Keith’s thighs, rubbing soothing circles where Keith’s legs meet his hips before pulling the dark-haired boy down for another kiss.

 Keith quickly forgets what he was going to say in favor of enjoying more of Lance’s kisses. He runs his hands up the sleeves of Lance’s soaked jacket and pulls at the collar, water beading out from where he squeezed the fabric. Keith drops his mouth to Lance’s neck, lapping up the water there, the fog thickening as he sucks softly at the skin there.

 Lance grabs at Keith’s hips and bucks up into the dark-haired boy when his gentle sucking turns into a determined bite. He gasps out Keith’s name and the latter pulls away from Lance’s neck, admiring his work. Lance lets out a needy whine and Keith meets his desperate gaze. 

 There’s a brilliant flush to his cheeks and Keith can feel the heat of his palms burning through the fabric his jacket where they rested on his back. He suddenly feels like he’s wearing too much, and starts removing his jacket. Lance watches for a moment before jumping to do the same, shucking off his shirt quickly after and grabbing for the hem of Keith’s. 

 Both pause for a moment to take in each other’s bodies. Sure, they had seen glimpses of one another when in the showers but it had been a couple of months since Keith had visited the team and both had grown since then. Lance’s torso shines from the dampness still on his skin and Keith reaches out to gently run his fingertips along the line between his abs. He reaches the hem of Lance’s jeans and hesitates.

 Is he really going to do this? He hadn’t even confessed to Lance and he’s already straddling his lap, seconds away from having his way with him. Keith shakes his head, trying to get the fog in his head to dissipate. Why couldn’t he think clearly? It’s like rational thought was a distant memory from years ago.

 Lance grows impatient and makes the decision for Keith. He knocks Keith’s hand out of the way and undoes the button of his soaked jeans and slowly slides down the zipper. Keith’s eyes immediately latch onto the blue fabric of Lance’s boxers, his bulge pushing the fabric past the confines of his jeans.

 Keith mouth waters and he swallows, imagining the heft and weight of Lance’s dick on his tongue and suddenly he can’t get the thought out of his head. He slides off Lance’s lap and onto the ground of the cockpit, the cool metal digging into his knees. He toys with the edge of his boxers, glancing up and locking eyes with blue ones staring down at him. Keith smirks at Lance’s desperate look and gently pops the elastic, smile growing when Lance flinches at the impact. 

 “You okay with this?” Keith asks, gently running his fingers along the elastic band. 

 Lance takes a deep breath and gives a quick nod, bringing his hand to Keith’s head, fingers running through the long locks. Keith watches Lance for a moment, making sure he really wanted what was about to happen.

 When he feels comfortable with moving forward, he gently reaches into Lances boxers and pulls out his dick. Keith softly runs his hand along the shaft, up to its pink head and twists his wrist at the top, gauging Lance’s reaction. Lance gasps at the motion, a pearl of precum already forming at the head.

 Keith leans forward and quickly laps up the bead, pausing roll it across his tongue before swallowing. Lance bucks his hips at the display, desperate for more contact. Keith smirks before slowly dragging his tongue along the base of the shaft and punctuating the lick with a quick peck to the head. He repeats this motion a couple of times all around Lance’s dick before finally taking the head into his mouth.

 Lance shouts at the sudden heat and wetness, hips thrusting up of their own accord. Keith firmly grabs Lance’s hips with his hands and forces them still. He begins to bob his head along the shaft, tongue swiping everywhere it can reach before giving a playful flick to the glans. Lance pets Keith’s head as he does this, giving an appreciative scratch when Keith does something he enjoys. 

 Keith gives a grateful hum when Lance brushes his bangs out of his eyes to give him a better view. Lance groans at the vibration it causes and his fingers tighten in Keith’s hair in warning. Keith keeps going, attempting to take as much of Lance as he can into his mouth, gagging when he takes too much before he’s ready.

 “Keith,” Lance warns, but the dark-haired boy doesn’t stop, finally relaxing his throat enough to bring his lips to Lance’s torso, swallowing around the head. Lance thrusts up into the tight wet heat and comes. Keith backs off a bit, wanting to taste Lance for himself and swallows every time his mouth is filled. 

 Lance collapses back into the chair, panting, and fumbles for Keith’s face, pulling him up into the chair and onto his lap. He pulls Keith down for a kiss and moans when he tastes himself on Keith’s tongue. They continue to make out until Keith grinds down onto Lance’s spent dick and Lance flinches, too sensitive to do anything.

 Lance looks down and palms the bulge in Keith’s pants and Keith gasps at the friction, grinding down into the pressure. Lance takes this as the okay to shove his hand down Keith’s pants. He pulls it out and moves his hand quickly up and down the shaft, occasionally rubbing his thumb along the head and squeezing at the base. Keith mewls everytime and quickly latches his mouth onto Lance’s, hands grabbing at hair and shoulders.

 It isn’t long until Keith is thrusting up into Lance’s fist and coming across both their torsos with a groan. Lance gently works his hand along the shaft through Keith’s orgasm, making sure all the cum escapes him. Keith pants against Lance’s lips and opens his eyes just in time to see Lance lick his come from his hand. Keith groans and kisses Lance again, moaning at the taste of himself. 

 They’re both basking in the afterglow with Keith’s head resting on Lance's shoulder when Lance lets out a soft sigh.

 “So, that happened,” he says, gently running his hand up and down Keith’s arm.

 “Yeah, it did,” Keith replies, turning his face further into Lance’s neck and gently poking at the hickey he left there earlier. 

 “So, what now?”

 Keith stiffens and rises up to sit up and rest his weight on Lance’s knees, putting distance between them. Lance lets him but gently takes Keith’s paler hands in his own once the dark-haired boy settles. Keith fidgets with his eyes fixed on their joined hands, his confidence from earlier fizzling out.

 “Well,” he lets out softly, “What do you want to do?”

 Lance lets go of Keith’s hands, and Keith’s stomach drops. He starts to remove himself from Lance’s lap when he feels two sets of soft fingertips stroking his cheeks. He looks up from his lap and catches Lance’s intense stare. 

 His face is slowly pulled down and their lips meet in a soft, barely-there kiss, sweeter than the hurried ones from earlier. He pulls back to see a soft look taking over Lance’s features, and he knows his answer, but Lance gives it to him anyway.

 “How about we give this a try?” Lance suggests. “Except, minus the sex. That can wait for a later date.” He laughs and Keith follows with a chuckle of his own. Lance takes Keith’s hands in his again, gently running his thumbs over Keith’s knuckles.

 “I like you, Keith. I want to get to know you,” Lance says, bring one of Keith’s hands up to his lips and placing a gentle kiss there. 

 Keith had seen Lance do that to a million female-looking aliens across the galaxy, but this time was different. This time Lance looks ups at Keith’s face with a little bit of fear in his eyes, afraid of rejection. The blatant honesty there helps Keith decide.

 “Okay,” he says softly. 

 Lance lets out a triumphant  _ whoop! _ and pulls Keith in for a hug, both flinching back when the cold mess on their torsos mix and they both laugh. They quickly clean up and make their way back to the castle with soft, happy grins stretching across their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I also didn't really proof-read this, just stuck it into Grammarly and let it do its work. There may be some mistakes but if so, I'll fix them tomorrow cause it's too late for that shit.


End file.
